


CM•巧克力陷阱

by HoneyPocket



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPocket/pseuds/HoneyPocket
Summary: *AU*大约并不是pwp
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	CM•巧克力陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 其实给姜老师这个超可爱条漫的后续https://jiangpiyee.lofter.com/post/1efb7609_1c8824388

莱奥打翻了一瓶香水。  
他捏着瓶口，柱状瓶体滑溜溜地钻出他的手心垂直下落，磕上桌角后裂开，透明液体滚动，然后汩汩地浸湿了一块地毯。  
半年前这一画面他来说几乎还不可想象，他一个刚成年的直男，有时候大汗淋漓跟球队其他人滚在一起庆祝，除此之外浴室的公用香波什么味他什么味。但克里斯有很多香水，用于出席不同场合，让自己闻起来成熟又专业既是习惯也是爱好。他偏爱麝香、皮革和烟草，即使莱奥第一次在他床上醒来之后就开始抱怨，“我在梦里闻到这个味道的时候就开始头痛了！”  
“我确信它们是无辜的，不如下次试试十点前出现在我家门口，或者不要凌晨三点还爬去洗澡。”  
克里斯系着袖扣，脸对镜子露出两排牙齿，混合的香味在他周围散开。  
“你就不能用点味道不那么浓的香水吗，那支巧克力味的就……不赖。”  
被戳穿的真相又湿又黏，意见主人红着耳朵转移话题，他只穿了长裤，骑在沙发扶手上搜索消失的上衣。克里斯锁上表带，非常遗憾地意识到如果他还不出门就要晨训迟到了，并决定对他的意见不置可否。事实上，那种甜腻腻的食品类香调从来不在他的选择范围内，负责香水清单的实习生某天让他闻到肉桂，只有一点儿，也足以让她的实习期画上句号。但克里斯就是有本事十分钟内让顾客为原本不感兴趣的商品掏腰包，至于这位嗜甜的顾客被服务到床上去大概要算意外所得，CR7在镜子里冲他耸了耸肩，能者多劳嘛。  
“这下杰里都会知道我昨天晚上和男人过夜了。”莱奥皱着眉嘟嘟囔囔，从沙发靠垫下面拣出训练服，还是没想好要怎么解释派对半程失踪的事，他现在闻起来简直不打自招。  
“真的不需要我送你吗，我可以亲自跟你的朋友解释，”克里斯相当细致，帮他把兜帽的形状捏正，“就当是认路，我不介意下班后绕路多载个人回来，如果你愿意住这里就不用晚上跑来敲门了。”克里斯眨眨眼睛，慢慢凑近，“你觉得呢？”  
克里斯不像是那种第一次过夜就会提出同居的人，之后的很多天莱奥想起贴在耳后的湿热触感还是觉得他疯了。然而直到在玻璃倒影里看到自己通红的脸，他才后知后觉地意识到认真考虑这份邀约的自己大概也疯了。  
“你好像胖了一点，莱奥。”  
说这话的时候他俩下半身相蹭，丝毫不在乎金属拉链把颇为矜贵的绒质布料表面磨到乱七八糟。前一分钟他们还在玄关处接一个纪念性质的轻吻，现在克里斯已经被扯掉领带放倒在沙发上，他小十岁的男朋友对这场计划外的搬迁兴奋过头，没来由地热情高涨，虽然交往到现在还是青涩笨拙得可以，只会抱着他的肩膀咬住他的嘴唇，克里斯当然不介意当好这个老师。掌控莱奥的敏感点夺回主权并不难，克里斯很会利用技巧，不一会儿莱奥就塌下腰，呼吸变得滚烫又急促，手腕被握着导向一个危险的区域。莱奥被掐住腰眼的时候就像被捏着后颈的小狗一样听话，会小心讨好对方的嘴唇，克里斯拉扯他的发尾加深了这个吻，尝到熟悉的、过分的甜。克里斯得承认，这种感觉不算坏。莱奥不贪恋烟酒，毛孔都不会散发出异味，但克里斯的客户上至为发福生忧的中年女性下至大呼小叫的青春发胖期少女都深谙长期摄入过量糖分有害无益，他不兼职营养师，也还是忍不住要犯职业病。  
“是真的，我能感觉到，大概三磅？五磅？脂肪都是在你没发现的时候就藏起来了”  
像是在证明确有其事，一个吻向下落在莱奥下巴中央的那道痕上，鼻尖沿着脖子向上拱进发尾，克里斯伸手掀开他毛绒绒的卫衣下摆揉捏他的小腹，薄薄一层脂肪下的线条还算清晰，温热又松弛。  
“你胡说，这是……腹肌！”一只手搭上克里斯的小臂，埋怨的意味多于推拒。其实克里斯所言不假，没比赛踢的日子一到莱奥连下巴颌都会规律地变圆，但不代表他想在被搂着腰的时候也听到这些。  
“我说真的，你得改改饮食习惯，莱奥。”克里斯几乎是在吻着他的耳垂说话，像条蛊惑人心的野蛇，把他紧紧裹在怀里，手就向他被扯松的外裤探去，“基础代谢会随年龄降低，”克里斯隔着最后一层布料揉了一把他的前端，接着就捏住了下腹处的一点软肉，“你可不想带着小肚腩踢球，对吧。”  
“我才没有……肚腩呢，这是……”  
莱奥咬着牙，他气鼓鼓的，简直不敢相信克里斯会在皮带还被自己按着的时候说出这种话，毕竟通常情况下，莱奥才是破坏气氛的那个。  
但莱奥现在脑袋发热，硬得一塌糊涂，还不可抑制地想起之前所处的类似窘境：克里斯的专业素养是业内楷模，善解人意在床上却只留一半，平日里温柔得体、金光闪闪的CR7先生，到床上就退化成玩弄欲望的野兽，在莱奥并不算长的人生经历里可以算是相当难缠的一位。他最知道怎么让莱奥又爽又难受，比如以各种名义要莱奥自己扩张给他看，从背后进入时故意在莱奥腰臀上留下痕迹，在莱奥到达高潮边缘时停下，诱哄莱奥说出更多清醒时后悔到恨不得吞舌头的话。莱奥没有多余对比项，也觉得他在床上是个超级控制狂，但控制狂握住自己阴茎的时候，没有更多的揉搓和撸动，也足以让莱奥脊骨都发麻，岌岌可危地伏在他膝上，替他解开衬衣的最后一颗扣子再抬头索吻。  
即使莱奥把吻变得再缠情也没能换来克里斯手上动作加快一点，他几乎在丧失理智地扭动腰肢，隔着克里斯的内裤磨蹭，他知道克里斯已经相当硬了，却还在不紧不慢地逼他就范。这个永远自信过头的混蛋，游刃有余的基佬，卧室里都要放哑铃的健身狂，莱奥终于被他缓慢的刮蹭逼出第一声抽噎，随即就被吞进又一个吻，他在发出更多呜咽前咬了克里斯的下唇，心里委屈的要命。  
这太超出预期了，他想，自己安稳又单线地长到十八岁，居然被一个闻起来像树莓巧克力的家伙迷到头脑发昏，每天横跨数个街区往返于训练场和他的公寓。若是在半年前这个时候自己应该正和杰里还有塞斯克他们组队，用实况游戏往皇马的球门里进两位数以上的球，赢家决定今晚点什么外卖；现却要非常没出息地骑在他腰上掉泪，抱着他的脖子一遍遍念那个名字，他却还是故技重施不准自己射。  
这简直就是性威胁。  
食欲和性冲动都被压制，莱奥像狂欢节被禁足的小朋友一样苦闷，他觉得自己从来没有这么依赖甜食过，他已经开始想念奶油喷枪和巧克力，想念膨化零食和碳酸饮料，想念含着珍宝珠打游戏，然后烤吐司和Nutella作宵夜了。还有什么人会把水煮菠菜和牛油果当晚餐？莱奥想不出来，但克里斯抵着他的鼻尖警告他别再摄入热量炸弹。  
“你知道套子和润滑在哪。”在莱奥试图帮他褪掉内裤时克里斯终于松手，理所当然地指了指卧室。胜利在望，克里斯手指比眼光更刁钻，顺着椎骨一路下滑，最终心满意足地按进那两个小小的凹陷，早已规划好了接下来要如何乘胜追击。而莱奥被刺激到浑身敏感，只有对始作俑者言听计从，他支起上身长长地呼出一口气如同刚从梦中醒来，光脚踩上地毯时小腿肚都在发抖。他把要用的东西拣出来，接着就看到那瓶香水，他在见到克里斯不到十分钟就头脑发热、匆匆忙忙买下的东西。莱奥一瞬间想起很多事，但在那之前香水瓶已经从他手里滑脱，就那么翻在了地上。  
他是什么时候把这东西带回了克里斯家里？莱奥记不清，他买下这一小瓶香水之后一次也没用在自己身上，半年前那个疯狂的夜晚过后莱奥自欺欺人地消失了，却在某天射进自己掌心时前功尽弃地想起克里斯的手指、身上的气味，和皮肤相贴时的热度，接着第二天就出现在克里斯面前。这下连退货都没机会了，他把香水瓶残骸拾起来丢掉，在几乎刺鼻的浓郁甜香里晕晕乎乎地想，这简直是他半年来一切疯狂的开端，他一步步在这个名为克里斯提亚诺·罗纳尔多的陷阱中沉沦的诱饵。  
“这是个信号吗？”克里斯重新出现在他面前，声音听起来居然比莱奥还要委屈一点，他手上的润滑剂被拿走了，紧接着就被轻轻拉扯着倒向床垫，对方又开始不厌其烦从他的嘴角吻到耳后，声音也变得瓮声瓮气，“你在生气。”  
这就是又一个陷阱了，克里斯最擅长的、甜蜜又温柔的陷阱，莱奥至此被套牢的真正原因，克里斯眼神亮晶晶地望向他的样子，他大概这辈子都无法拒绝。  
“你不想自己扩张的话当然可以，”他语气真诚，“不想减肥当然也可以，你可以做你想做的任何事，莱奥。”  
莱奥忍住了反驳，他才不会承认自己在变胖，并且与克里斯提亚诺相关的太多事都不符合他的初衷。但莱奥还是把润滑液涂满指尖，在克里斯重新吻上来的时候认真勾住他的的舌头。  
“我没有生气，是你在多想，”一次性埋入两根手指还是太多了，莱奥永远不能习惯于做这个，在感受到克里斯握住了他的手腕转动并与他额头相贴时闭上眼睛，“就……快一点……”他抬腿在克里斯同样颤颤巍巍的前端蹭了一下。“你明明就……也在……很不舒服……”  
克里斯飞快抬起睫毛的反应足够令人满意，蝴蝶在莱奥眼前煽动翅膀引发一场小型风暴。莱奥受够了，他任由对方抽掉自己的手指，顺从地接过一只保险套撕开铝制外膜，在克里斯又热又硬地挤进他的股缝时主动攀上对方的肩，不需要提醒就让呻吟声泄出来。


End file.
